Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garment and garment manufacture, and, more particularly to garments incorporating one or more multilayer internal abdominal support panels.
Background and Overview
Many people are unhappy with the way their clothing looks when worn. This is particularly the case for people who feel that their clothing, especially trousers and skirts, do not support their abdominal regions. Numerous attempts have been made to solve this problem, however each of them has its drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,731 to Bennett describes a garment such as trousers, slacks and shorts including a pair of pockets so constructed and arranged as to provide an abdominal supporting band. FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B) hereof correspond to FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively, of Bennett (with lead lines and reference characters omitted). According to Bennett, one side edge of each pocket is secured to the garment fabric near a conventional fly closure and the other side edge of each pocket is secured to the garment cloth near the side seam of the pocket. The widths of the pockets are made slightly less than the confronting portions of the garment cloth so that the pockets form an abdominal supporting band and the garment cloth is allowed to hang freely from the waistband of the garment. In Bennett, the desired abdominal support is supposed to be obtained by making the pockets slightly narrower than the adjacent portion of the trouser cloth. In Bennett, when the zipper fly is closed, the inner fabric layers of pockets and form a continuous abdominal supporting band extending from one side seam of the trousers to the other side seam thereof. Bennett does not mention what type of fabric to use for the pockets. A problem with Bennett's approach is that once the fabric of the pocket (and the garment) is stretched out its effectiveness is lost. Furthermore, if the fabric is too tight then it will be uncomfortable for the wearer.
Thomson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,448 describes a control panel is included in a pair of trousers in order to support and hold the stomach and abdomen. FIG. 1(c) hereof corresponds to FIGS. 1 and 2 of Thomson (with lead lines and reference characters omitted).
As described in Thomson, a front edge of the control panel is attached by a line of stitching on the inside of the pants along the length of the zipper, a rear edge of the control panel is attached along the line of stitching in the vicinity of the inseam and the top edge of the control panel is attached along a line of stitching at the waistband. The bottom edge of the control panel is not attached and hangs free. Thomson describes a control panel made of “a girdle like fabric”—made from a fabric consisting of synthetic fibers to provide a greater degree of elasticity in the horizontal direction than in the vertical direction. In further describing her control panel, Thomson states: “The control panel is made of power netting-a girdle fabric with a long stretch of 165 per square ounce and a width stretch of 65 per square ounce. It is a mixture of nylon and spandex synthetic fibers. In the preferred embodiment, the control panel is 14% spandex synthetic fiber spandex with a denier size of 210; nylon with a denier size of 70 makes up the remainder of the material. The degree of stretch is greater in the horizontal plane than in the vertical plane. Any material that is typically used as a control panel in a girdle may be used as the control panel in this invention . . . . The control panel has a plurality of parallel elastomers which are aligned horizontally in the fabric. Thus, the true stretch of the fabric is in the horizontal direction in line with the elastomers. These elastomers correspond to the warp of the knitted material. Connecting the elastomers are a plurality of weft stringers, which are less elastic. Thus, the degree of stretch in the vertical direction is much less than in the horizontal direction. The combination of the horizontally aligned elastomers and the vertically arranged stringers creates a power netting type fabric that is used to control and hold the stomach when the garment is worn.” However, it should be appreciated that in use (i.e., when the garment is worn) the support fabric is typically in direct contact with the wearers skin. Accordingly, the use of girdle fabrics, especially a power netting fabric or a spandex synthetic fiber fabric tends to become extremely hot and uncomfortable. Power netting fabrics were previously used in bathing suits, where overheating may be dissipated by the wearer, e.g., by swimming. But the use of such fabrics in a garment such as a skirt or trousers does not offer the opportunity for heat dissipation.
U.S. Patent Publication 2010/0192284 to Simon describes the use of pocket bags that span from the outer seams of pants to the zipper, in order to create an improved silhouette for a wearer of the garment. FIG. 1(D) hereof corresponds to FIG. 3 of Simon (with lead lines and reference characters omitted).
In Simon, elastic panels that also span from the outer seams to the zipper may be included. According to Simon, the pocket bags may “comprise an elastic material” or cotton. Simon specifically defines the term “elastic” as used in his patent application. As used by Simon, “[t]he term “elastic” means any type of material that may be stretched in at least one dimension to a size at least 5% larger than its starting state and as high as 30% larger by the imposition of a mechanical force and that will have a recovery that enables it to return to its original size or to substantially its original size (i.e., to between about 100% and about 105% or between about 100% and about 103% of the original size) if the mechanical force is removed. Examples of elastic materials include but are not limited to mesh materials, and as persons of ordinary skill know it may, for example, be formed by weaving together flexible materials such as flexible yarns. One non-limiting example of the fabric content of the mesh is between about 70% and about 80% nylon, e.g., 78% nylon and between about 20% and about 30% spandex, e.g., about 22% spandex. In other embodiments, stretch denim, which is comprised of denim and lycra [sic] may be used. The aforementioned exemplary materials may be used to form the pocket bags and/or elastic panels.” Simon ¶0019. It should be appreciated that Simon's definition of the term “elastic” is reproduced here merely to aid in the understanding of Simon's disclosure, and is not adopted by the applicant.
In describing his pocket bag's in greater detail, Simon says: “[i]n some embodiments, each pocket bag is formed from an elastic material that has the capacity to stretch to a size of at least 5% greater than its resting state in at least one dimension. In some embodiments, each pocket bag can stretch to a size of at least 10% greater than its resting state in at least one dimension. In some embodiments, each pocket bag can stretch to a size of at least 20% greater than its resting state in at least one dimension. In some embodiments, each pocket bag can stretch from about 5% to about 30% along the portion of the bag that spans from the respective outer seam to the fastening system. In some embodiments, each pocket bag may stretch from about 10% to about 25% along the dimension that spans along the portion of the bag that spans from the respective outer seam to the fastening system. In some embodiments each pocket bag may stretch from about 15% to about 20% along the dimension that spans from the respective outer seam to the fastening system. This dimension may also be referred to as the width of the pocket bag.” Simon ¶0033. “The cavity of a pocket bag may, for example, be formed from the association of two pieces of material, e.g., cotton; denim; a combination of cotton and nylon; a combination of cotton and polyester; a combination of cotton, nylon and polyester; polyester; nylon; a combination of polyester and nylon; spandex; spandex and nylon. In some embodiments, both pieces of material comprise an elastic material or one piece of material in each pocket bag comprises and elastic material, e.g., the piece of material closer to the body of the wearer of the pants. Additionally, in some embodiments the composition of these materials is uniform and consists only of one or more of the aforementioned materials or combinations of materials.” Simon ¶0034.
Simon further says: “the pocket bags may be made of a material is stretchable or elastic. It is important to note that most materials that are used in clothing have some degree of stretchability. However, unless otherwise specified, the pocket bags of the present invention has an elasticity that enable them to be stretched from about 5% to about 30% or from about 10% to about 25% or from about 10% to about 20% or from about 15% to about 20% along the dimension that spans from the respective outer seam to the fastening system. In some embodiments the elastic panels and the pocket bag have the aforementioned elasticity properties and the elastic panels and the pocket bags have either the same or different degrees of elasticity. In some embodiments, the elastic panels have the aforementioned elasticity properties, but the pockets bags are not elastic. In some embodiments, both the pocket bags and the elastic panels have a degree of elasticity but the elastic panels have a greater degree of elasticity. In some embodiments, both the pocket bags and the elastic panels have a degree of elasticity but the elastic panels have a smaller degree of elasticity.” Simon ¶0058.
Additionally, in some embodiments of Simon, “the pocket bags and/or elastic panels are comprised of two-way stretch material, meaning that they stretch only along their widths (i.e., from the outer seam to the fastening system). In other embodiments the pocket bags and/or elastic panels are comprised of elastic materials that may stretch in both height directions (i.e. from the waist band to the bottom edge) and in both width directions and thus are know as four-way stretch materials.” Simon ¶0059.
Simon's use of multilayers of fabric and a pocket bag adds bulk to the garment.
U.K. Patent GB 2356552, titled “Outer garment with integral support means,” filed, to Hales describes an outer garment such as trousers or skirt the like with an integral support means. FIGS. 1(E) and 1(F) hereof correspond to FIGS. 1 and 2 of Hales, respectively (with lead lines and reference characters omitted). In Hales the support means goes around the entire body, so that a portion is in the front and a portion is at the rear of the garment. Hales' support means may be a lining and may be attached at the garment at the waistband. In Hales the lining may be further attached to the outer garment at the back and/or side seams of the outer garment. There may be further attachment at the crotch, where present. In Hales the lining material is described as: “comprising a resilient mesh fabric with a section comprising one or more layers of stiffer resilient fabric, said section being positioned to lie over the lower abdomen of the wearer in use.” Hale, pg. 1, lines 17-19. The whole lining may be formed from a resilient mesh fabric. Hale, pg. 1, lines 21-22. The resilient mesh fabric is preferably a powernet knit or weave, with various mix ratios mentioned by Hale. Hale, pg. 1, lines 24-27. The mesh fabric may be a polyamide/elastane blend such as LYCRASOFT. Hale, pg. 1, line 29.
Other attempts to providing abdominal support for a wearer of an outer garment include various forms and patterns of stitching across the pockets or inner fabric of the garment. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. D588,782 to Rudes shows a design of an “X” stitched across the pocket (it being understood that a design patent does not protect any functionality). The “X” stitch is meant to give the cotton pocketing some strength to try to stop the cotton from stretching out by means of a chain stitch. However, this approach still allows the pocket to stretch out while not being strong enough to give the fabric recovery. FIG. 1(G) hereof corresponds to FIG. 2 of Rudes. The applicant is aware of a product sold under the name “Not Your Daughter's Jeans” (NYDJ) which has a stitch pattern similar to that shown in Rudes (D588,782). FIG. 1(H) is a picture of the inside of a pair of jeans sold under the brand name “NYDJ.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,621,670 to Hansen describes a pair of trousers in which an inner part includes at least two stitchings extending from a first side seam towards the front seam, and at least two stitchings extending from a second side seam towards the front seam which follow the shape of an abdomen of a person wearing the trousers to thereby support the abdomen. FIG. 1(I) hereof corresponds to FIG. 1 of Hansen (with lead lines and reference characters omitted).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,268 to Waldman describes a garment including a body of fabric having a waistband and at least two seams that extend from the waistband and a support structure that is connected to the at least two seams and the waistband is provided. FIG. 1(J) hereof corresponds to FIG. 1 of Waldman (with lead lines and reference characters omitted). The support structure further includes a pocket and a tape connected to the pocket that prevents elongation of the support structure between said at least two seams during the wearable life of the body of fabric. However, again there is no recovery provided by the tape.
The applicant is also aware of a product sold by Levi Strauss & Co. under the name “512 Perfectly Slimming Jeans.” This product is described on the Levi's web page as “This pair of jeans holds a figure-enhancing secret: A tummy slimming panel through our innovative pocket design that creates an all over smooth shape, with super-stretchy denim that ensures all-day comfort.” The web page further states, under the heading “Overview,” that the pants have: a “Tummy-slimming panel,” “Stretch fabric,” and “77% cotton, 21% polyester, 2% Elastane.” FIG. 1(K) is a picture of the inside of a pair of these 512 “Perfectly Slimming” jeans. As shown in the picture, a pocket bag is connected to the waistband at the top, to the zipper panel on one side and to the leg on the other side. The bottom of the pocket bag is not connected to the outer garment.
An object of this invention is to provide an outer garment having internal abdominal support provided without the heat or discomfort of prior systems while maintaining shape or form control and recovery.